


Believer

by RipFandomTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost forgot that...oops, Bi Shiro, Bullied Lance, Could be more plot, Emo Lance and Keith, Emotionally unstable Lance, Eventually Daddy kink, Eventually poly, Eventually threeways, Fist Fights, Gay Keith, Google - Freeform, Highschool AU, Idk why I'm so mean to Lance, IreallyhavesomethingagainstLanceIguess, It's gonna be gay eventually, Lance ends up in the hospital, Lance gets beat up...a lot, Lance has Snakebites, M/M, Might just end in smut, Multi, Notreallybutyeah, Shiro kicks some ass, bi lance, if you don't know what snakebites are as far as piercings, not sure, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipFandomTrash/pseuds/RipFandomTrash
Summary: Lance has a problem with bullies, or more so they have one with him. Help unexpectedly comes from his rival and crush(es).





	1. Grenade!

**Author's Note:**

> Started this one a while ago, might take a bit for me to finish as I forgot where I was going with it....welp.

Second bell had already rung and Lance had just gotten to school, his hair hidden under his black beanie, the chill of the outside air making the metal in his lip and ears burn with cold. The one day he decided not to skip class and the second he closed his locker, the captain of the school football team grabbed him by the collar of his flannel and slammed him back against his locker, the air rushing out of his lungs as his stuff fell to the title floor, his bag falling off his arm as well. Of course, why would a bully act alone, the captain's companions leaned in on either side of him, within arm's reach.The captain shoved him to the floor, his companions kicking Lance’s belongings so they scattered across the hallway. Towering over him, the captain kicked Lance in the ribs, his voice bellowing in Lance’s ears.   
“No one wants you here faggot!” The companions only joined in on the kicks, causing Lance to curl into a defensive ball, covering his neck and head as best he could, the insults just kept coming. Unsure of how long this was going to continue, Lance glanced up in surprise as the captain was left stumbling to the ground from a well placed blow. The blow had come from none other than Keith Kogane, his more or less rival in every class, especially gym. Picking himself up, his arm across his stomach to try and ease the pain, Lance was relieved that the trio decided they were done and heading to class. Keith began picking up the books and scattered paper in silence, handing them to Lance when everything was collected. Lance put them away and forced himself to speak, trying not to sound pained.   
“Thanks. You didn’t have to do that.” Keith shifted and stuck his hands in the pockets of his maroon hoodie. “  
We’re already late for class. Up for skipping with me?” Lance couldn’t help but do a slight double take, blinking in surprise. “  
You? Skip? Since when?” Keith’s expression shifted to one of amusement.   
“Yeah. And I smoke pot too. Are you coming or not?” Walking out of the building, Keith left Lance to shove his books back into his locker before he followed, having to walk quickly for a few paces in order to catch up.   
The pair decided on going back to the apartment Keith shared with Shiro. Lance had always been fond of the taller male but whether it was more than a liking, Lance would never admit. He doubted Shiro even knew who he was. Granted Shiro, being the straight A student he was, was currently in class. Keith, having locked the door behind them and gestured to one of the couches,  
“Make yourself comfortable. If you’d like to join me with a bowl I’ll load one and I’ll be in the bathroom, easier to vent out and keep from spreading elsewhere. Plus the fans. Also. Shiro doesn’t need to know.” Lance, grinning at the last bit, took off his beanie and shoved it into his pocket his hair fluffing up into a mess.  
“Alright. I guess I’ll just follow you then. But please tell me you have snacks, munchies kill me Mullet.”   
Within two hours the boys were stoned stupid and passed out in the bathroom. Keith, partially smoked bowl and pipe in hand, was passed out in the tub with his legs draped over the side and Lance well, Lance was passed out next to him. After four bowls and a ridiculous giggle fit, the two had downed 5 bags of popcorn, which were in the tub with them, and proceeded to pass out as the second side effect hit them.   
Shiro had gotten home shortly after school. He was more than a little annoyed at the absence of Keith but maybe surprised that both Keith and Lance hadn't been in their gym class. Most of the students found the competitions to be comical. Going through his normal routine when returning home, he dropped his bag on the couch and headed for the bathroom. Knocking first and getting no reply, Shiro staggered at the scent of pot when he opened the door. Seeing the two teenagers all but dead and covered in popcorn pieces, he deadpanned, mumbling, “These shits passed out and I have to pee.” Walking, well...jogging, to his room and back, Shiro grabbed a marvelous thing. Possibly one of the best things invented. Especially for scaring those who've passed out into a very sober state.  
Opening the bathroom door again, Shiro secured a piece of duct tape over the press button and yelled “Grenade!” At the top of his lungs as the compressed air screamed out of the can, landing between Keith and Lance’s legs.  
Keith, entire body jerking, screamed in terror, his pitch matching that of an angry three year old. Lance, jerking a bit harder than Keith, moved his head up only to have thwack against the back of the tub, his hands flying up to his head, which also happened to cause a bag of popcorn to fly across their laps. Panting from his awakening, Keith grabbed the air horn and ripped off the tape.  
“Shiro! Ohmygod! Are you trying t-...oh...shit..heeey.” Shiro, who was currently doubled over laughing and clutching his stomach, flipped on the switch for the bathroom fan.   
“We can talk about it in a minute. But. You two need to get out before I piss myself.” His voice was broken up between laughter. Lance, face going a little red at the cheeks, pushed himself up and out of the tub, rubbing the back of his head as he carefully squeezed by Shiro.  
“S’cuse me.” Keith collected up his pipe and scurried out behind Lance. Shiro, beaming with amusement and speaking light heartedly as he collected himself, though still fighting not to chuckle.   
“You're excused Lance.” He closed and locked the door behind him, having to raise his voice, “You're both gonna clean up all this damn popcorn later!” Having to do a double take, Lance forced himself not to let his jaw drop. Shiro knew his name. Shiro knew who he was. Holy shit had his day been made. Going back to the living room, he plopped onto the couch, Keith sitting next to him.  
When Shiro came back out, both boys had sobered up and calmed down, Lance sitting with an ankle resting on his knee, Keith sitting similarly but with his arms resting against the back of the couch. Keith had a look that resembled a guilty puppy whereas Lance just focused intently on the floor. Shiro had broken the silence, his eyes catching on developing bruises near Lance's cheek and the silver hoops in his lower lip.   
“Why'd you decide to skip today Keith?” Shoving his hands in his red hoodie, Keith hoped to hide his darkening knuckles.   
“Lance needed a hand. Figured the pot would help him with the pain for a while. He was ganged up on by the football teams captain. Again.” Lance’s hand subconsciously wrapped over his side, Keith was right, he wasn't hurting, not yet at least. Shiro’s expression shifted from stern to concerned as he looked over Lance.   
“Let me see.” It was more a gentle demand than a question but nonetheless Lance complied. Pulling his hoodie off, Lance’s band shirt followed shortly after, being dropped on the floor as he stood, making it easier on Shiro. Lance looked down at his torso and sides at the same time Shiro and Keith did. He could feel his own face pale at the same time as theirs. His torso was littered with dark purple and yellowing bruises, some ranging from the size of a quarter to the size of a softball. Shiro very gently ran his fingers over Lance’s ribs, causing the smaller male to freeze.   
“I'm checking for breaks. Keith, check his back and the back of his ribs.” The only response was the creaking of the couch and a very, very gently touch to his back. Even with them being gentle, it took a lot of control for Lance not to wince or flinch away from their cold finger tips. Shiro’s voice came softly again,  
“Keith, anything feel broken?” Keith let out a small breath and relaxed.  
“None that I can feel. You?” Shiro’s response was a small shake of his head. Lance relaxed again and carefully grabbed his shirt, slipping it back on. Once his arms lowered again the Cuban man winced a little bit.   
Keith sat back on the couch, his arms resting on his knees and cupping his chin in thought. “Lance. Where are you staying? Like home wise.” Shiro caught Keith's eye and gave a small nod of consideration. Lance turned to face him before rubbing his arms a little bit.  
“I mostly stay with my mom but I have a lot of younger siblings so I mostly sleep on the couch or floor.” Keith gave a small nod.   
“See if you can crash with us for a week or so. Give you time to heal and maybe get rid of that issue of yours.” Lance raised an eyebrow, afraid that Keith may have caught on, “I-issue?” This time Shiro responded.  
“The captain of the football team. He needs to be shown that he's not all tough shit.” Lance tried not to seem too relieved but his tone was softer, almost guilty.   
“You guys don't have to do that...It's not your problem.” Shiro only grinned.   
“Oh don't worry. You're going to get him off your back. He'll be running like a dog with his tail between his legs by the time we're done with you.” Keith nodded and grinned a bit. Lance only looked more concerned.   
“What.” Keith gently pressed his knuckles against Lance’s shoulder.   
“He means we're gonna put you through some training and you're gonna kick some ass.” Lance ran a hand through his hair, his only thoughts being ‘Oh jeez...what did I get myself into?’  
The next couple of days went fairly smoothly. Lance got some clothing moved over to Keith and Shiro’s place and during school the pair followed him around like bodyguards but they felt almost like...well friends. Real friends. People who actually wanted him around, with the bonus of keeping bullies at bay. The end of the second day was going great, Lance had put his stuff back in his locker and closed it, intending on meeting Keith out front but being met with a rather angry looking Vince(Captain of the football team), Lance just took a step back, trying to keep his voice smooth as he spoke.   
“Ah, well I’m just gonna be leaving now.” The brown haired male turned to leave as Vince grabbed his shoulder and threw him back against the lockers, gripping Lance’s collar as Lance scrambled to catch his breath, gripping Vince’s arm. The football captain sneered.  
“See, they aren’t always going to be around to protect you.” With that, Vince drew his arm back and socked Lance in the mouth before dropping him and walking away.   
Tears springing to his eyes, Lance held a hand gingerly over his mouth and nose and made his way outside. Keith looking up from his phone as he saw Lance, shoved his phone in his pocket and ran over to Lance. Gently pulling Lance’s hand away from his face, Keith’s expression turned to one of furry.  
“Did Vince hit you!?” Keith’s tone was as angry as his expression as he pulled his phone back out and called Shiro. Only being able to hear part of this, Lance moved his hand back towards his mouth, carefully feeling with his fingertips and tongue but wincing in the process. Oh yeah...His nose was broken and his lip was fat and split straight down the middle. Keith’s hand was clenched into a fist, his arm shaking in anger. “Shiro, I’m gonna kill this bastard…...But. Damnit!.....Fine….I said Fine!...Ok...Ok….See you soon then..” Keith trailed off and ended the call, gently cupping Lance’s cheek to examine him further. “Let's go home. You need to get some ice on that and hopefully we can avoid having to get you stiches…” The pair walked in silence, Keith monitoring Lance's every movement like a paranoid mother. Lance’s nose had stopped bleeding by the time they were back at the apartment. Shiro met them inside, already having the first aid kit set out on the kitchen table. Keith patted his hand on the counter. “Sit.”   
Lance backed into the corner and lifted himself onto the counter, his legs resting against cabinet doors. Shiro moved in front of Lance and carefully moved the tanned male's chin in order to see how bad the damage was. His voice a whisper as he spoke  
. “We should set your nose...it's gonna hurt.” Lance only gave a small nod, his voice holding a bit of pain.   
“Just do it.” Shiro nodded and gently rested his fingers on either side of Lance’s nose. With a quick jerk and the sound of snapping cartilage, Lance bit back a screech of pain, but his nose was set. Groaning a little, Lance carefully rubbed his nose. Blinking away tears, he watched Keith, who had grabbed an ice pack and a butterfly band-aid. Shiro got a washcloth damp with warm water and very carefully cleaned up Lance's lips and nose. His lower lip was tender but no longer bleeding. Keith carefully dabbed Neosporin on the gash and pulled the bandage across the outside of the wound, setting it on the patch of skin connecting Lance's lip and chin. When they finished, Keith handed the ice pack to Lance and let him hold it to his lip on his own.   
Lance was more than carefully with the pressure he used but the coolness of the ice was almost blissful against his burning skin. An hour or so had passed before the swelling stopped.


	2. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance crumbles in his insecurities in a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the violence plays in. Be careful and let me know if I missed any tags.

When they finished, Keith handed the ice pack to Lance and let him hold it to his lip on his own.  
Lance was more than carefully with the pressure he used but the coolness of the ice was almost blissful against his burning skin. An hour or so had passed before the swelling stopped. Shiro had cooked some ramen noodles for the trio which were scarfed down with only content mumbles. Lance was the first to break the content silence.  
“Alright. I'll start training with you two. But please don't work me to death.” Shiro only grinned in response, the same look hitting Keith's features.  
A solid week had passed with nothing but school, training, and making sure Lance wasn't jumped. Keith or Shiro, sometimes both, were always outside his classrooms at the end of each period. During lunch the three ate at a table in a courtyard. Currently at home after a very long training session, Lance was laying on his stomach of the floor in the living room. His body ached and his muscles protested at the mere thought of moving. Part of the session had been sparing hand to hand with Keith. He tried once against Shiro and only ended up gasping for air on his back. Keith challenged him but didn't work him too much. He knew what Lance could handle and forced him to block so many hits that the tanned male was developing bruises on his forearms. It was the plank, Lance decided. The plank had killed him. Just breathing caused the muscles in his abdomen to twitch with pain. It was a good pain, it meant he was growing stronger. But god did it make moving a bitch. Keith and Shiro had gone grocery shopping after Lance decided that going home sounded better than more walking.  
When Keith and Shiro finally did come home, Lance had fallen asleep on the floor. Shiro had carefully closed the door behind them, grocery bags rustling. They walked with care, trying not to wake their exhausted roommate. Keith knew that Lance’s mom was happy for him. Happy that Lance had friends and a place to stay. It was obvious that the tanned male was going to stay with them a lot longer than they first said. After putting everything away, Keith and Shiro had taken a moment to steal for themselves. Following Shiro down the hallway, the duo took mere seconds to wrap their arms around one another. Keith's kisses were gentle yet demanding against Shiro’s soft lips. A flame had been lit and was blazing within minutes. Their breath came in heated pants, Shiro’s hands were tangled in Keith's hair as the dark haired male began kissing his neck.  
Lance had woken with a start, his body chilled from the floor. Carefully pushing himself up off the floor and to a standing position, Lance took a long, slow moment to stretch, his back popping in the process. Seeing the empty plastic bags on the counter, Lance raised and eyebrow and went down the hall. His concern grew as he heard what sounded like struggled breathing. Carefully cracking open Shiro’s door, he froze at the sight before him. Keith had his arm wrapped around a shirtless Shiro and was attached by the lips to Shiro’s neck, small red and purple marks covering Shiro’s skin. Shiro’s eyes were closed in bliss, his hands still in Keith's hair. Neither male had heard or seen him so Lance took the opportunity to carefully close the door again and curl up back on the couch, his face buried in the couch cushion. The tears came quietly and drenched with guilt and hurt. Of course. They needed him to leave or to be busy to enjoy themselves. He was keeping them from being happy.  
Maybe he'd been a fool to think that either of them would return his feelings. Quietly grabbing his hoodie, Lance slipped it on and snagged his pocket knife and beanie out of the spare room before slipping out the door and taking a walk. Where he was going, he had no idea. If he got lost he could use the GPS on his phone to get him home. Whether home was with them or his mother, Lance wasn't sure. His lip had healed with a scar, he'd realized how lucky he was that his snake bites hadn't been ripped out. Taking them both out, he left them on the frame of doorway, the cold hitting him instantly. Maybe he'd go to the park, or maybe he'd walk until he had to stop from exhaustion.  
Keith stopped what he was doing the second the front door clicked shut. He wasn't sure why but the sound made his heart drop. Pulling away from Shiro, Keith panted and tried to catch his breath. The taller male tilted his head as he caught his breath as well.  
“Keith, you heard the door too right?” Shiro trailed off as Keith nodded. Both of them hurried to get themselves together, shirts, shoes and all. Keith ran a quick check over the apartment, making sure that Lance wasn’t inside. Shiro on the other hand had sent a text to Lance.  
‘Hey, where are you? Everything alright?’  
The pair stepped outside, Shiro in a black leather jacket and Keith in his red hoodie. The text from Lance came in a few seconds later.  
‘I’m out of the way. Sorry if I was bothering you two…’  
Shiro read the text to Keith, his voice strained with guilt. “Keith, he thinks he was bothering us….I guess he found out we’re together...Do you think..do you think he has feelings for one of us? Maybe both of us?” Keith hesitated, thinking about everything that had happened before he spoke.  
“I think it’s possible he likes us both. If he did see that then it would be hard on him….Shiro would you be interested in a poly with Lance? Is that something we’d all be okay with?” Shiro stopped, his mind racing through all of the information and his feelings on it.  
“I think we could. But I also think it's something we all need to discuss.” Keith nodded his agreement and texted Lance, keeping up with Shiro, their first guess being the park. Their conversation and dressing had taken time, too much time.  
‘Lance, please tell us where you are. We need to talk to you. I’m sorry if we did something that upset you. You aren’t a bother, we truly enjoy having you here.’  
The minutes dragged on but no reply came, even at the pace the two kept, all but a run, it took them almost twenty minutes to reach the park.  
The park itself was just fields and footpaths that were littered with trees, most of them big enough to climb, if you could get that high. Shiro stopped suddenly, something catching his eye as he grabbed Keith’s arm. Keith let his eyes follow to the area that had captivated Shiro’s attention. The only light they had to work off was the light the moon provided between thick, dark clouds. They could see Lance laying flat on his back, except, it was almost difficult to tell. His face was bloodied and his lip was split something vicious, his nose crooked to the side. Blood was trailing down his lips and it was obvious that his arm was broken at the wrist, his knife on the ground next to him along with his now shattered phone. Keith had pulled his phone out and called 911 immediately while Shiro rushed over to Lance, feeling for a pulse and making sure Lance wasn’t drowning on his own blood. Lance’s heart wasn’t beating and he was growing cold. Shiro began cpr, his movements steady as he fought to drag Lance back to the living. Keith’s voice was shaky as he told the operator what had probably happened and where they were. It took two sessions of cpr but Shiro had gotten Lance breathing again. From the way the tanned male’s chest rose and fell, they could tell his ribs were broken in a couple of spots. Ten agonizing minutes passed before the sirens reached them and the medical personnel loaded him into the ambulance, Keith and Shiro going to the hospital with their companion.  
The eight hour wait had been far from pleasant. Shiro had called Lance’s mom and told her what was going on. She told them insurance information and met them down there shortly after. The surgeon had talked them through everything. Saying that Lance had some internal bleeding and a punctured lung from one of his ribs breaking. Lance’s wrist and nose were in fact broken and his lip needed 14 stitches, 7 inside and 7 out. His appendix was also removed while they operated but there was no way Lance could leave the hospital for at least two weeks. A machine was breathing for him, tubs coming out of his nose and throat. For now a catheter was in place and he’d be getting everything through an IV drip. Now, the trio were sitting in Lance’s room. Number 3285, third floor with a more than decent view.  
Lance's mother gently caressed her son's cheek, careful of his tubes and blackened left eye. Her voice was quiet but not bitter.  
“Thank you for finding my son. I'll have to think about letting him stay with you but if it's what he wants. Then so be it. You'd better not let something like this happen again. I'll cover what insurance doesn't but so help me if he doesn't pull through this or if something else happens. I'll skin you both.” Keith managed a small smile that didn't reach his eyes but they both gave a reassuring nod. Knowing that Lance's mom needed to get home to her younger children, Shiro promised to update her on what happened and when Lance woke. The school had been notified of the incident but only excused him from his classes.  
Shiro had agreed to go to school while Keith stayed at the hospital with Lance. The first thing Shiro had done was find Vince. The captain had been out front of the building, conversing with some members on his team.  
The laughter from the group was causing Shiro’s blood to boil. The group's noise stopped and turned to gasps as Shiro’s fist collided with Vince’s jaw. The crack of his jaw echoed through the crowd, sounding like Shiro had hit him with a metal bat. Vice gripped his jaw, screeching in pain. Shiro showed him no mercy, grabbing Vince by his jaw and forcing him to make eye contact. Shiro’s voice was cold, laced with disgust. “Wanna keep this shit up? Let's go. Right here, right now. Maybe try and pick on someone your own size, dick wad!” Spitting his last words out, Shiro shoved Vince’s shoulders back at full force. Vince staggered, his eyes dilated with anger. The crowd had made a large circle around the pair, quiet enough to hear a coin drop. Vince was the first to move, swinging widely at Shiro’s face. The blow was easily avoided and Shiro swung his arm out, hitting Vince in the throat and tripping his legs out from under him. Vince landed flat on his back, gasping for air and coughing hard. Shiro had started to toy with the captain when he got back up. Jabbing him in the sides and backhanding his face when he got the chance. If he got Vince to fall again, he’d nail the broad shouldered male with a kick to the ribs. Vince was only getting angrier by the second.  
It didn’t take long for Shiro to grow bored, his taunts becoming full on shouts.  
“What? Can’t take it but you can dish it out!?” With that Shiro struck his fist out hard, catching Vince straight in the mouth and splitting his lip. “Feel familiar? It should after what you did you piece of shit!” Shiro had sweat rolling down his brow, his heart pounding with adrenaline. Vince spat blood and growled.  
“Still defending the little fag? Pitiful. He can’t even stand up for himself.” Shiro’s face went deathly blank. Nailing Vince in the gut, he made the other keel over which was all Shiro needed to knee Vince in the face, his nose gushing blood. The momentum sent Vince flat on his back, gripping his face. There was no hesitation in Shiro’s attack, he used his weight to keep Vince in one plane, one hand gripping Vince’s free hand and the other continuously driving into the captain’s face. It didn’t take long for two of the team to pull Shiro off, repeating their pleas.  
“Enough! Enough! He won’t mess with Lance anymore!” Shiro let them drag him off as he spat at Vince’s coughing, bloodied form.  
“Damn right he won’t.” The captain’s lip was split and fat, one eye swollen shut and his nose still gushing blood, angled off to the side a little. Shiro had split skin on the captain’s cheek and brow with his force, his own knuckles bloody and swollen but not unhealable.  
Keith’s day had been rather...well. Boring. He’d probably memorized every word on Lance’s whiteboard set up, every acronym on his monitors and finished over half of a coloring book. Mostly it contained brightly colored in curse words. If Shiro had seen it he might have been disappointed. The hours had ticked by slowly, a nurse coming in every hour or so to make sure Lance’s IV was still going and to empty the catheter bag. His vital’s had normalized aside from an occasional jump or dip in his heart rate but the doctor had said it was to be expected. The thing that edge away at Keith was the occasional twitch of Lance’s hand, every time it happened Keith would direct his gaze at Lance’s face, wondering if his eyes were open. The only noise was the compressing of the airbag and the beeping of Lance’s machines. Right at 3:30, Shiro walked in, his eyes still holding a bit of concern. The first thing Keith noticed was the wraps over the broader male’s knuckles. Raising an eyebrow, Keith broke the silence.  
“What did you do to your hands?” Shiro hesitated, looking down at them.  
“I may or may not have high fived Vince….in the face...with my fists….repetitively.” Keith had no chance at holding back his surprise. Shiro had only shrugged the look off. “Any changes?” The dark haired male only shook his head, glancing at the coloring book before he grinned and held it out to Shiro. The taller male only frowned and shook his head, fighting back his amusement.  
The pair had taken a chair on either side of Lance’s bed. Eventually they'd slipped their hands over Lance’s, gripping gently, feeling the need for a form of comfort. Once they’d calmed down it hadn’t taken long for the two to fall asleep, both with their heads resting on their free arms, placed at Lance’s sides. Lance had been the first of the trio to wake after that, his monitor blaring with his increased panic and the tubing in his airways. Shiro and Keith jerked awake, both still holding his hands. Shiro spoke first, his voice calm and clear.  
“Lance, relax. Let the machine breathe for you. You went through a lot, we’ll explain soon but you have to stop fighting it.” Keith gently rested his hand on Lance’s left cheek, stroking with his thumb. Lance’s eyes were watering but he made eye contact with Keith and nodded a tiny bit, barely a dip of his chin. It took him a couple minutes but Lance managed, a nurse waiting in the doorway. The nurse slowly approached, her voice gentle.  
“The tubs in your nose will keep the air going, I can remove the one in your throat if you’d like it just might be a bit...unpleasant.” Lance gave a small nod, giving her the okay to remove it. Shiro and Keith kept holding his hands, Keith still stroking his cheek, gentle with Lance's hand due to his wrist being broken and casted. The nurse gently gripped the tube and slowly pulled it out of his throat. Lance gagged a bit towards the end, coughing when it was all the way out. She detached the tube from the machine and took it out of the room.  
“I’ll bring you some ice chips to help with the taste.” Lance only gave a small nod, catching his breath and trying to get rid of the acid taste in his mouth. His mouth was parched but his voice worked, only sounding a little scratchy.  
“So...what happened?” Keith spoke this time, his voice a bit on the sad side.  
“Well...what do you remember?”  
Silence had dragged out for a while until Lance had said he only remembered waking up and deciding to take a walk. They knew he’d purposely left out seeing them. Shiro had updated Lance on the surgeries and what the doctors had done. Lance’s body was sore but not enough for him to want to use the provided pain medication. None of them had checked the stitching or even looked at it until the nurse had come back, helping Lance with some ice. When she moved his hospital gown aside, Keith had been the one to noticeably flinch. Lance’s rib area was dark purple with bruising, a line of reddened stitches going from the right side of his sternum to a few inches towards his right arm. A second smaller set of stitches went across the middle of his abdomen, a few inches to the left of his belly button. These stitches were less angry looking but nonetheless were still cleaned, the protective bandaging replaced on both of them afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know why my subconscious likes to beat up Lance but there you have it. Let me know what you think. More will be up pretty soon.


	3. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are left to their own devices until Shiro gets home for a lunch break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. It gets kinda smutty here. If you don't want the gay, Don't read.

A second smaller set of stitches went across the middle of his abdomen, a few inches to the left of his bellybutton. These stitches were less angry looking but nonetheless were still cleaned, the protective bandaging replaced on both of them afterwards. 

\------ ~TimeSkip~ -----

Three weeks had passed before they allowed Lance to leave the hospital. Shiro and Keith had switched days but no more issues had risen from Vince, the football player now flinched away any time Shiro or Keith were around. They still had yet to discuss the relationship ordeals. Lance was currently resting on the couch, Shiro and Keith on either side of him with Invader Zim playing in the background. Their silence was comfortable for the most part. The only unsettling thing was the topic lingering over them like a bundle of nerves, tight and almost nauseating. Keith’s voice hit their ears, quiet but concealing any sign of his rolling nerves.  
“We need to talk about this...And I think now is a good as time as any.” Shiro only nodded his agreement and Lance shifted, glancing between the two. Keith continued, “Shiro and I both agree that, if you want, a poly is something we could work on. A relationship between all three of us.” Lance’s eyes were wide, surprise evident in his features only seconds before a shade of pink rushed across his face.  
“Are you both sure….are you sure you’re okay with that? That I won’t just be in the way?..”   
Shiro gently turned Lance’s face towards him, capturing the short haired male’s attention before he softly pressed his lips to Lance’s. Shiro’s lips were soft, centimeters away from Lance’s as he spoke.  
“Yes. We’re sure.” Lance only gave a small nod, his entire body relaxing as Shiro kissed him again, this time more passionate, almost demanding yet still sweet. With Lance facing Shiro, the cuban man felt himself gasp against Shiro’s lips as Keith’s lip met his neck, the kisses soft and warm, sending chills down his spine. The kisses left his skin while the two of them helped Lance into Shiro’s room. The trio carefully wormed their way under the blankets, Keith closest to the wall and Lance in the middle, cocooned between their warmth. The movements of their hands across his skin were only in intentions of comfort, a show of silent affection. Lance had fallen asleep on his back, Shiro and Keith now asleep on their sides, one arm tucked under their heads and the other draped across Lance’s torso.   
Shiro was the first to wake, his face lifting into a smile at the sight next to him. A very peaceful looking Keith, protectively holding a relaxed, innocent looking Lance. The duo was still asleep and it took an immense amount of ease in order for him to get up and keep them covered without waking either one.  
Lance woke slowly, the scent of Shiro and Keith comforting to him. He was vaguely aware of the absence of Shiro on his right, the warmth of a still sleeping Keith to his left. Turning onto his side, he nuzzled into Keith’s neck, the movement causing the longer haired male to stir a little. Keith gently ran his hand into Lance’s hair, humming tiredly. The pair shifted more as the smell of sizzling bacon hit their noses. It didn’t take long for Lance to go to the kitchen, Keith following and rubbing his eyes.  
Shiro had a black apron tied around him, a platter of pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon sitting on the counter. The stove was still surprisingly clean aside from the pans and spatulas. Keith didn’t stop at the counter like Lance did, instead he sleepily threw his arms around Shiro’s neck, mumbling.  
“Thank you.” Shiro grinned and hugged the long haired male.  
“You’re welcome. Lets eat huh?” Lance got plates and forks, setting them near the platters of food.  
In maybe twenty minutes tops, the trio devoured thirty-seven pancakes, twelve eggs, seventeen strips of bacon and seven glasses of milk and orange juice. As well as a full bottle of pancake syrup. As a dare from Keith, Shiro had downed a shot of the syrup, almost gagging afterwards. Lance, due to watching the spectacle, had laughed so hard that milk came out of his nose. Keith had laughed hard enough he’d doubled over with tears running down his face, barely able to breathe between bouts of laughter.  
Coughing as he sat up, Keith fought back a snicker as he tossed a dry dish towel at a now dripping Lance. Shiro had face planted on the table, still getting control of his laughter. Shiro let out a slow breath, his voice shaky with controlling his laugh.   
“Alright. Keith, truth or dare?” The long haired teen hesitated, frowning a tiny bit.  
“Dare?” Shiro took a moment to think before he spoke once more.   
“Alright. I dare you to take off your shirt.” Keith frowned a little more but the dare got Lance’s attention. Keith mumbled but took his shirt off.  
“Dang it...it’s cold though.” Tossing his shirt on the couch, Keith helped a now blushing Lance clean up the dishes and condiments. After they’d finished cleaning, Keith glanced at Lance before he spoke.  
“Mmmmm, Lance, Truth or Dare?” Shiro had cleaned the table and floor, now sitting on the couch, as he watched with interest. Lance felt his cheeks heat up a little.  
“Uhmmm….Dare?” Keith smirked a little and leaned over to whisper the dare into his ear, making sure that Shiro couldn’t hear. Lance swallowed hard and nodded a little as he stretched, his arms going straight above his head as he popped his back and arms. Leaning over the back of the couch, he looked at Shiro before he leaned down a tad more and gently kissed him, pulling back rather quickly and slinking back to Keith, his face as red as a tomato.   
“Shiro, Truth or Dare?”   
Shiro was blinking in a bit of surprise from the kiss, his cheeks tinted with red.   
“Mmm. Truth.” Lance sat on the kitchen floor, thinking.   
“Mkay. Have you ever gotten drunk?” Shiro frowned at him.   
“Drunk, no. But I have had alcohol before. Keith, Truth or Dare?” Keith tilted his head to the side.   
“Truth?” Now it was Shiro’s turn to think, chewing his lower lip as he did so.  
“Have you ever broken a bone?” Keith laughed despite himself.  
“Yep. Dropped a weight on my foot one time. Got my hand slammed in a locker. Punched someone really hard, cheek-bones hurt.” Rubbing his hand at the memory, Keith looked at Lance.  
“Alright Lance, truth or dare?” Lance hummed in thought, running a hand through his hair.   
“Truth.” Keith’s expression changed to that of curiosity, true curiosity.   
“Why exactly did Vince take to beating on you? Like the day I got you over here..” Lance’s expression darkened, his gaze going to the floor and his arm wrapping around himself defensively  
. “I...I guess it’s because of how I dress and my sexuality.” The cuban male shrugged a little, his other hand finding its way to the scar on his lip, the piercings on either side. Shiro got up from his place on the couch, walking over to Lance, he scooped the other male up in his arms and held him close to his chest as he walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.   
The second they were alone Lance had to bite his lip to stop a whimper from escaping him. Shiro set him so he was sitting on this sink, his legs draped over the side. Shiro gently wrapped his arms around Lance, his embrace warm and comforting. His voice was quiet, barely a whisper against Lance’s ear.   
“You’re safe here Lance. We won’t let anything like that ever happen to you again. I promise. Keith didn’t mean to upset you, we were both curious as to what happened.” Lance took the words in slowly, relaxing against Shiro’s chest and giving a small nod. His voice was quiet and strained.  
“I know...I know...thank you.” Shiro gently kissed the side of Lance’s head before he moved back a little, loosening his embrace so he could look at Lance’s face. Resting his hands on either of Lance’s cheeks, he softly peppered his skin with light kisses. Lance could feel himself smile against Shiro’s palms, the kisses melting the layer of defense he’d thrown up at the last second. Lance leaned up a little bit and gently connected their lips, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. Shiro’s lips were soft and warm against his own, yet strong at the same time, not demanding. It only took a few seconds for Lance’s skin to heat like fire, the kiss moving a little faster but still gentle. It wasn’t until Shiro gently sucked at his lower lip, messing with the piercings, that either of them made a noise.  
The action had been enough for Lance to let out a quiet moan, the noise muffled by Shiro gently slipping his tongue between the darker toned male’s lips but only making the heat on Lance’s body grow. Lance gently pulled back, panting as he regained control of his emotions and thoughts, having to pull them away from the curiosity of what he could do, what he might get away with. Shiro smiled a little more than before and stepped back, letting Lance get off the sink.   
Stepping out of the bathroom, Lance ran a hand through his hair and went to the living room, Keith laying on the couch with his eyes closed but not likely asleep. Lance sat on the arm of the couch and gently rested his hand on Keith’s cheek. Keith opened his eyes, his look apologetic. Moving so he was on his knees next to the couch and to Keith’s right, Lance gently kissed his cheek.  
“Don’t worry about it ok? I’m okay.” Giving a small smile, Keith sat up and wrapped his arms around Lance’s upper body.  
“I’m glad you’re alright.”   
By now it was early in the afternoon, Shiro had gone to work, leaving Lance and Keith to their own devices. At the moment that meant they were laying on the floor in the living room, both shirtless and both under a blanket. The same blanket. The silence had been nice, comfortable even. But after so long a shower had become necessary. Lance was just about to get up when Keith had rolled over, purposefully laying on top of Lance and preventing him from moving without using his full weight. Lance groaned and tried to move the long haired male.   
“Keeeiiith I wanna take a showweeerr.” He let out a whine and Keith laughed at him, licking his cheek.   
“Have some soul. And a shower sounds nice, maybe I’ll join you.” Though Keith’s tone was entirely teasing, Lance’s face lit up like a cherry. Lance hid his face in the crook of his elbow as he mumbled.  
“Well if you want I won’t object…” Keith blinked rapidly, his own cheeks heating up against Lance’s skin.   
“O-oh. Well. I mean. If you want?” Lance couldn’t stop himself from groaning in embarrassment. “Alrighty.” Keith carefully got up and walked into his room, getting clean clothing while Lance did the same. Keith started the shower, letting it warm up while Lance closed the door behind them, keeping the heat in the bathroom. Doing his best not to stare, Lance removed the remainder of his clothing and tossed them in the laundry hamper, Keith soon doing the same.   
Both males had a tint of red to their cheeks but neither looked lower than the others chest. When the water was warm enough, Keith stepped in first, humming contently at the warmth. Lance stepped in behind him, making sure Keith had enough space to start with his run down of body wash with a loofa. Finding himself feeling a little brave, Lance carefully set his hands on Keith’s sides, making sure he had time in case he wanted to tell Lance no. After no objections, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s sud covered torso. With not having been fully in the water yet, Lance’s arms were cool against the slightly shorter male’s skin. Keith hummed quietly, leaning back into Lance’s chest. Smiling softly, Lance brought one hand up to brush Keith’s hair to one side, his lips meeting the exposed skin.  
Lance’s kisses were gentle but heated, his mouth sending shivers down Keith’s spine. The warmth from the shower did nothing to hide the arousal of either male, only making it harder for Keith to stop himself from letting out a moan. Lance took the small challenge, gently nipping at the reddening skin while his hands slid up Keith’s drenched chest, one hand stopping to toy with Keith’s right hardening nipple. Giving a slight pinch, Lance smirked as Keith gave in, letting out a small moan. The victory was short lived as Keith turned around in Lance’s arms, his lips attaching to Lance’s throat. The nips and kisses were more demanding now, Keith’s mouth trailed up to Lance’s before he slid his hands through the cuban man’s brown hair, connecting their lips in a sort of frenzie. It wasn’t rough so much as it was needy, they needed the contact and the closeness, ignoring their arousals but wanting to make the other buckle in pleasure. It was undecided as for how far they’d go but the main time factor was the temperature of the water. Once it started to cool down it became a rush to wash bodies and hair, all the while panting between kisses and gentle marks of nails or teeth. By the time they got out, wrapped in towels and littered with bite marks and scratches, the water was icy. Having to calm down long enough to throw on some clothing, it was a small debate as to whether or not clothes were truly worth it for the time being.  
Stumbling back into Keith’s room, Lance had picked Keith up, refusing to break a very heated french kiss. Keith’s legs were wrapped around Lance’s hips, his hands tangled in Lance’s mess of hair. Carefully setting Keith down on the bed underneath of him, Lance broke the kiss, panting softly between the kisses he began to place down Keith’s jaw. The only clothing they’d deemed worthy for the time being where their boxers and jeans. Now the jeans were barely seeming worth it. Lance was a little surprised that Keith was letting him stay on top for so long, it didn’t seem...characteristically right for the stubborn male.   
Bringing his lips next to Keith’s ear, his voice heavy with lust, Lance did his best at a whisper between soft pants.   
“Would you like me to fix that problem of yours Mullet?~” Keith bit his lip, his face flushing a bit more. His voice was a bit quieter but strained with need  
“If you want...but for the love of god don’t call me mullet when stuff is happening…” Keith rubbed his face with his hands, trying to get the blush to fade. Lance however, had turned his head in interest. His voice was more a teasing whisper now.  
“Oh? Would you rather I call you sexy?” Keith frowned a little, unable to help but redden as Lance’s accent came out.  
“I-if you want.” Lance grinned a little and began kissing down Keith’s chest, gently nipping between kisses. Shifting himself lower as he went, Lance’s kisses stopped at the elastic of Keith’s boxers. His weight being supported on either side of Keith’s hips, on his elbows, the cuban male looked back up to Keith, waiting for permission. Keith gave a small nod, gently running a hand through Lance’s hair.   
After getting permission, Lance carefully unbuttoned Keith’s pants, kiss lips gently pressing against the bulge in Keith’s boxers. His mouth continued with soft, teasing kisses while his hands worked at removing Keith’s pants. His movements caused the hand in his hair to grip a little bit, forcing Lance to fight back a moan. He knew that the kisses and caressing of Keith’s thighs, once his pants were off, were driving Keith insane. Keith’s member throbbed in his boxers, the long haired male biting his lip while he hummed quietly, his body burning with heat.   
Lance took the cue and carefully removed Keith’s boxers, tossing them to the floor with his jeans. Letting the warmth of his breath send shivers down Keith’s spine, Lance carefully wrapped his hand around the base of Keith’s shaft, his mouth gently taking in the head while his tongue slowly slid against the tip. Keith couldn’t help but moan, having to remove his hand from Lance’s hair and fight to keep his hips still. God Lance’s mouth was so warm.   
Shiro, who had come home for his lunch break, was silently standing in the doorway of Keith’s room. His pants had become uncomfortably tight in the last three minutes. He had to admit, the display before him was rather….surprising. Hot even. Making sure Keith saw him, he held a finger to his lips in a ‘shhh’ motion. Keith gave a barely noticeable nod and let his eyes wander back to a very busy Lance. Shiro smirked a little and gently wrapped an arm under Lance’s chest, grinding his hips into Lance’s well rounded ass. Caught by surprise, Lance gasped and stopped what he was doing, looking up at Shiro with bright red cheeks.  
“O-oh. Hi there.” Keith bit his lip to keep from whining at the removal of Lance’s mouth. Shiro leaned closer on Lance, his weight supported on one arm as he murmured into the darker toned males ear.   
“Did I say you could stop?” As he finished his question, Shiro sucked on Lance’s earlobe, gently nipping as he pulled back.   
Lance bit his lip and whimpered a little, doing his best not to moan. When Shiro moved back he spoke quietly, “No Daddy.” Carefully taking Keith’s member back into his mouth, he took in as much as he could, flicking his tongue against the tip occasionally. Keith had visibly reddened, while Shiro had bitten his lip to keep some control, a light shade of red dusting his cheeks. Moving his arm under Lance, he slid his hand up the other male’s chest, gently twisting a hardened nipple between his fingertips. Making sure Lance had reacted to the touch, he slid his hand back down Lance’s torso, stopping at his crotch and gently palming Lance’s erection through his jeans. Lance had fought back a moan around Keith, his hips rolling into Shiro’s hand in an attempt to increase the friction.  
Shiro let him continue for a moment before he removed himself from Lance, sitting to the left of Keith and pulling the long haired male into a demanding yet gentle kiss. Once it began to get faster and almost desperate, Shiro slid his right hand up Keith’s chest, wrapping his fingers around Keith’s neck, right under his jaw, and gently squeezing. He made sure not to choke Keith as the latter moaned into his mouth, a quiet word forming against his lips.  
“Harder.” Shiro had to pause, pulling back from the kiss enough to look Keith in the eye as he squeezed a little more, still careful. Keith’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, his face reddening further. Lance’s mouth beginning to move faster. Shiro spoke loud enough for both of them to hear him, though close to a whisper from building lust.  
“Are my Kittens excited?” Keith bit his lip, his face heating up more if possible, while only giving a small nod. Still being held and watched by Shiro. Lance pulled back from Keith a little bit, panting softly and giving and almost acutely submissive response, pushing lewd.   
“Mmm yes Daddy.~” Shiro couldn’t help but notice that Keith was the only one without clothing. With that, he drew his finger in a beckoning motion at Lance. The short haired male complying with little hesitation, slid off the bed standing in front of Shiro and biting his lip in curiosity. The taller male drew Lance into a kiss, at first having one hand resting on his cheek. When Lance was fully distracted by the tongue prodding at his lower lip, Shiro let his hands go to work at the button of Lance’s black skinny jeans. Keith had noticed what Shiro was doing and wrapped his arms around Shiro from behind, slipping his hands under the rim of Shiro’s shirt and sliding it up his torso, helping the dominant male catch up in their lack of clothing. Lance had noticed Shiro’s movements and only moved when it was helpful, afterwards helping strip Shiro as well.   
Despite the chill of the air, the boys were hot to the touch with hormones. Lance and Keith had somehow managed to get Shiro to lay on his back, Keith between Shiro’s legs and doing his best to take Shiro’s length in his mouth, the occasional slurping sound passing his lips at the effort. Lance was next to Shiro on the bed, laying on his side facing the dom and moaning softly at the bite Shiro had just placed on his shoulder, not hard but enough to get him more excited, if possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd this is all I currently have. I can write a full blown scene if thats what everyone wants but not sure where I'll end it yet, maybe after the next chapter I do for this???


	4. Naps are necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro joins in on the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this, especially this far, last chapter.

“Are my Kittens excited?” Keith bit his lip, his face heating up more if possible, while only giving a small nod. Still being held and watched by Shiro. Lance pulled back from Keith a little bit, panting softly and giving and almost acutely submissive response, pushing lewd.  
“Mmm yes Daddy.~” Shiro couldn’t help but notice that Keith was the only one without clothing. With that, he drew his finger in a beckoning motion at Lance. The short haired male complying with little hesitation, slid off the bed standing in front of Shiro and biting his lip in curiosity. The taller male drew Lance into a kiss, at first having one hand resting on his cheek. When Lance was fully distracted by the tongue prodding at his lower lip, Shiro let his hands go to work at the button of Lance’s black skinny jeans. Keith had noticed what Shiro was doing and wrapped his arms around Shiro from behind, slipping his hands under the rim of Shiro’s shirt and sliding it up his torso, helping the dominant male catch up in their lack of clothing. Lance had noticed Shiro’s movements and only moved when it was helpful, afterwards helping strip Shiro as well.  
Despite the chill of the air, the boys were hot to the touch with hormones. Lance and Keith had somehow managed to get Shiro to lay on his back, Keith between Shiro’s legs and doing his best to take Shiro’s length in his mouth, the occasional slurping sound passing his lips at the effort. Lance was next to Shiro on the bed, laying on his side facing the dom and moaning softly at the bite Shiro had just placed on his shoulder, not hard but enough to get him more excited, if possible.  
Humming softly, Shiro ran a hand through Keith’s hair and lightly tugged, getting a soft moan out of Keith. At the tug, Keith had to pull away from Shiro momentarily, his breathing in ragged pants. Shiro’s fingertips lifted Keith’s chin and gestured for him to come closer. Releasing a moaning Lance, he took a moment to take in his boyfriends. His lovers, a smile hitting his lips. His voice soft, he gently kissed them one after the other.  
“I love you both. You’re amazing.” Lance and Keith simultaneously responded with an “I love you too.” before gently kissing each other. Shiro watched the kiss rapidly begin to boil, his erection throbbing at the sight. Slipping off the bed, he kissed both of their necks and stood at the foot of the bed.  
Lance, understanding what Shiro was gonna do, gently shifted himself and Keith so they were in a similar position to before, Keith below Lance with Lance between his thighs, only not as low since they were still kissing. Shifting his weight onto one hand, Lance broke the kiss and looked back a Shiro, clearly looking for lube. Lance watched the two dark haired males and spoke softly despite the lust in his voice.  
“Are you both sure you want to do this? With me?” Shiro smiled and kissed the side of Lance’s head.  
“I’m sure.” Keith sat and gently kissed Lance’s neck, kissing up to his lips. “I’m sure. We might have to take another shower afterwards though.” The pair exchanged a grin and Shiro handed Lance the bottle of lube. Carefully bending Keith’s legs so that his knees were at either side of Lance’s hips, Lance slowly slide a lubed finger inside of Keith, causing the latter to moan softly and roll his hips, quickening the process. With Keith and Shiro being fairly sexually active, Keith was done with prepping a lot faster than most. His impatience at the lack of contact became evident as Shiro began prepping Lance, Keith smothering Lance’s moans in a kiss that could’ve made a straight man cum. Being sandwiched between Keith and Shiro, Lance didn’t take long to turn into a moaning mess, Shiro removing his fingers and Lance lining himself up with Keith’s entrance, well aware that Shiro was doing the same with him.  
Placing a hand on Lance’s hip, he waited for the low moan that indicated Lance was fully inside Keith before he entered Lance with a gentle yet swift thrust. Lance groaned loudly in pleasure, almost overwhelmed at the feeling of fucking and being fucked. With every thrust Shiro made, Lance and Keith both reacted, Keith swearing as the movements forced Lance to start hitting his prostate. When Shiro suddenly stopped thrusting, both Lance and Keith whimpered their complaints, Lance especially as Shiro had almost pulled all the way out.  
With a smirk, Shiro leaned over Lance, his face near Lance’s shoulder. “Oh. I’m sorry. Are my kittens upset that Daddy stopped?” His voice held a tone that showed he was struggling not to fuck Lance’s brains out but nonetheless wanted them to beg. Keith whimpered again, breaking his and Lance’s silence.  
“Please fuck us Daddy.” Keith bit his lip, dragging his teeth over it as he spoke and made sure to make eye contact, knowing it would persuade the dom not to torture them too much. Leaning against Shiro’s chest, Lance turned his head to the side and gently kissed Shiro’s throat in a submissive manner, his voice definitely on the tone of begging.  
“Please fuck us...your kittens need your cock.” Finishing with a hot breath against Shiro’s neck, Lance let out a soft, needy moan as he moved his ass to grind against Shiro’s member. Satisfied, Shiro slammed back into Lance, causing him to do the same to Keith and resulting in a harsh moan from them both. Setting and keeping the pace, Shiro kept it up relentlessly, Lance only managing not to collapse in pleasure due to the hands at his hips and Keith having his knees in just the right position to keep Lance’s weight up, almost at Lance’s ribs. Hearing a strained curse from Shiro, it pushed the duo over, Keith cumming hard and getting cum over Lance’s chest. The display under Lance and Shiro caused Lance to curse rapidly and cum deep inside the long haired male. Shiro gripped Lance’s hips hard and gave one last thrust, moaning their names as he came and slowly pulled out, Lance doing the same and collapsing next to Keith afterwards. Shiro carefully slid between them and pulled them both to his chest, a sheet following over them. He placed gentle kisses on their foreheads and smiled softly.  
“How did I get so lucky? You two are amazing...It’s a shame I have to go back to work now.” Letting the duo curl up to each other, he stroked their hair a couple times and went back to work. Keith and Lance had smiled and said they loved him as he left, their bodies chilled with sweat and sex. Lance hummed and gently kissed Keith who returned it just as softly.  
“I think we need another shower Mullet.” Keith only deadpanned in response and whapped him with a pillow, chucking at the squeak Lance gave before he spoke.  
“I think we need a fucking nap after that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all thought! Thank you so much for reading. Sorry it's so short for the last chapter. <3333

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think, more will be added up until what I currently have.


End file.
